Seeing in the Dark
by SakuraPetals14
Summary: This is a dramione fanfic. Hermione gets lost in the Slytherin dungeon late one night. Who will come to her rescue?
1. Seeing in the Dark

_Seeing in the Dark_

**Hi this is my first Harry Potter Fanfic and only my second one so far. R+R.**

**Summary: This is a dramione fanfic. Hermione gets lost in the Slytherin dungeon late one night. Who will come to her rescue?**

_It was late one cold winter's night a young girl was walking alone down one of the many corridors of Hogwarts School for witches and wizards._

'_Why, oh why did I have to be dared to do this?' Hermione Granger thought to herself. Hermione had just been dared by her 'friends' to walk through the Slytherin Dungeons at night. Only one of her friends had been disapproving of her doing this and that was her ex-boyfriend Ron. She had broken up with him after catching him cheating on her with Lavender Brown, but decided to remain friends after a month of not speaking to each other._

_Now Hermione was approaching the enormous doorway to enter the Slytherin Dungeon. She walked along a few corridors until she came to a dead end. 'Damn' she thought._

_Unbeknownst to Hermione a young Slytherin was strolling down some of the corridors near to his dormitory. He smirked as moonlight shone off of his silvery blonde hair._

_He then heard hurried footsteps like someone panicking. Normally Draco wouldn't help some low-life who had just got lost, but he recognised the shuffling noise as his long term enemy and crush, Hermione Granger. He had secretly been fantasising over her since the Yule Ball in fourth year. She had just looked so drop dead gorgeous, that he just couldn't stop thinking about her._

_As soon as Hermione heard footsteps following her, she sped up. When Draco heard her footsteps speeding up, he did too. After about ten minutes of this odd game of cat and mouse, Draco finally had caught Hermione in a dead end._

_When Hermione heard the footsteps behind her, she started to panic._


	2. Sequal : Seeing in the Dark ch 2

Seeing in the dark

**A/N: Here's the sequel to seeing in the dark. I don't remember how far I got... so... **

Flashback: _When Hermione heard the footsteps behind her, she started to panic._

_As Draco neared her he heard her breathing speed up. As soon as she recognised who was nearing her, she gave him a severely cold death glare, while he just smirked._

_"What do you want Malfoy?"_

_"I want you..."_

_"What do you mean you want me?"_

_"I Love you Hermione!"_

_Hermione stood in shock for a moment._

_"This is some kind of joke right. Hehehe. I mean you couldn't possibly love me."_

_"There's the thing Granger...I do!"_

_"...But...How long...?"_

_"Ever since I saw you at the Yule Ball. Hermione...I couldn't stop thinking about you!"_

_"I don't know what to say..."_

_"So for once the know-it-all doesn't know what to say" said Pansy Parkinson._

_"Beat it Parkinson" Draco snapped back at her._

_"But Drakie-pie..."_

_"No buts leave!"_

_Pansy ran down the corridor in floods of tears. Then Draco turned his attention back to Hermione._

_"Now...where were we?" Draco asked before slowly wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist. Hermione blushed and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. Then Draco leaned in and claimed her lips with his own._

_Hermione was shocked at first but then started to kiss back. Draco licked her lower lip as if to ask for permission. Hermione was shocked so she gasped, which allowed Draco enter to her mouth. His tongue immediately began exploring her mouth, as if she was going to disappear and he needed to remember every single thing about her mouth. Then their tongues' began to battle for dominance. Draco being the more 'experienced' kisser easily won the battle._

_Soon they had to pull away for air._

_"Hermione...pant pant ...That was amazing..."_

_"Yeah...pant pant ...It was..."_

_After they had caught their breaths'..._

_"Hermione..."_

_"Yes"_

_"Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_"Of course I will!" Hermione said._

_Draco just wrapped his arms around Hermione's neck and thought 'What wonders will this relationship have after starting through 'Seeing in the Dark.'_

Now:

_Yet again Hermione Granger was walking around Hogwarts after curfew. This time however she was not alone. Her boyfriend-for-a-month, Draco Malfoy was walking with her. After they had started secretly dating they had been doing this a lot. This is because it reminded them of how they had first got together. The reason they were 'secretly' dating was because they were waiting for the right time to reveal their relationship, to the rest of the school. It annoyed Draco when boys 'flirted' with her even if they were only talking to her. It also aggravated her when girls flirted with him, but that was more regular than guys flirting with her._

_As they walked Draco and Hermione walked they discussed when their 'great reveal' would be. Eventually they decided they would walk into the Great Hall, while holding hands. They also decided that they would reveal their relationship in three days time._

_As they were walking, Draco realised that they hadn't hugged or KISSED in about a week. With this realisation Draco suddenly grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her to him. He snaked his arms around her waist as her arms found their way around his neck. Then Draco claimed his girlfriend's lips with his own. Draco's tongue lightly licked Hermione's bottom lips, as though he was begging for entrance. Which Hermione willingly gave. As his tongue met hers they started a battle of dominance. Draco quickly won. His hands found their way to tangle in her messy locks, to deepen the kiss. As he did this Hermione's own hands found their way into Draco's previously slicked back hair._

_As they remained kissing, they didn't notice two young men approaching them with shocked looks on their faces. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were both shocked and hurt that Hermione hadn't told them about the new man in her life and that it was their rival, Draco Malfoy._

"_Hermione..."They both began._

**A/N: Ha-Ha here I leave you for now with a cliffie!**


End file.
